


Help I'm looking for a fic I read a long time ago

by Lost_in_my_head



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_my_head/pseuds/Lost_in_my_head
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Help I'm looking for a fic I read a long time ago

Hey I'm looking for a fi I read a while back.  
It was a Malec fic with teacher - student relationship.  
Alec was the teacher and Magnus was the student. Magnus had repeated his last year of high school multiple times, even though he was smart but didn't just care. Alec was a new teacher and set out to help him. Asmedous made Alec his tutor, and Alec tried not to give into Magnus' who repeatedly tried to have sex with him. Asmedous was a bad father and didn't really care about Magnus, just wanted him to graduate so he could come work in his big company.  
It ended with Magnus finally doing the work and graduating, and him and Alec continued their relationship.

please help.

it could also be a Wattpad fic, I don't remember.


End file.
